Kim Possible Ten Years and Four Days Later
by ChefTeslaCoil
Summary: Drakken Is At It Again.


Kim Possible Ten Years Later:

Double Afterquel:

Total Recall

            Scene opens on a television displaying the news.

Anchor:  Today' top story: a self proclaimed mad Doctor has become ruler of the world due to a political loophole.  (Holds hand up to earplug)  It seems the doctor is ready to make his inaugural speech.

            Newscast cuts to Drakken standing in front of a podium.  Camera flashes bounce off of him.

Drakken:  I am Dr. Drakken!  I now rule this world!  I have death, destruction, and much havoc in mind for this planet.  I also plan on leaving no child behind.  I am now opening this up to questions.

Reporter:  Dr. Drakken…

Drakken:  (Cutting the reporter off)  Two things.  One, I am Supreme Overlord Doctor Drakken.  Two, all questions shall be directed towards Shego.

            Shego takes the podium.  The reporter continues.

Reporter:  What about recent reports that suggest you used violence, blackmail, and a slew of other illegal activities to gain your new position.

Shego:  I have a prepared statement just for that question.

            Shego pulls out a folder and opens it.  She pulls a pile of paper from it.  She puts on a pair of reading glasses.  She taps the pile on the podium to straighten it out.  She clears her throat.  She opens her mouth to speak and then suddenly reaches below the podium, pulls out a large laser weapon and fires it near the reporters feet.  There is an explosion and the reporter sits there wide eyed and covered with soot.

Shego:  Does that answer your question?

Reporter:  Oh yeah.

Shego:  Alright then.  Next question.

            One Reporter raises her hand.

            Shego points the gun towards her.

Female Reporter:  Just stretching.

            She puts her hand down.  Shego smiles.

            Cut back to the news anchor.

Anchor:  What we just saw was chilling.  The new ruler of the world is obviously a force of pure evil… Coming up next, a cat who can say "Mama"

            The T.V. is turned off.  Zoom out to see Kim and Ron in Kim's apartment.  Kim is holding the remote.

Ron:  How did Drakken become ruler of the world?

Kim:  A political loophole…

Ron:  What kind?

Kim:  He won a contest to become President for a day… then he tricked the supreme court into making him supreme ruler of the world.

Ron:  So now what do we do?

Kim:  I guess we have to stop Drakken.

Ron:  I know that!  But how?

Kim:  We go to Washington and stop him.  Duh.

Ron:  I'll get my keys.

            Cut the hallway outside of the press conference room.  Drakken and Shego are there.

Drakken:  Good work, Shego!  Your bit about hidden smoking guns not actually smoking but are hidden and therefore smoking was genius!

Shego:  I know.

Drakken:  I actually get to rule the world!  I actually overthrew the government at their own game!  Now I am the government.

Shego:  You're the government, eh?  So does that make me a government employee?

Drakken:  Yes.  Now your first job as the government employee is to get me some coffee.

Shego:  Can't.

Drakken:  What?

Shego:  You'll have to take that up with my superiors.

Drakken:  I am your superior!  Now get me some coffee.

Shego:  Can't do that.

Drakken:  Why?

Shego:  On my break.

            Drakken gets frustrateded and leaves the area.

Shego:  (To self)  I could get used to this government employee thing.  I think I'll go get some coffee.

            Dissolve to the outside of the White House.  Kim and Ron are standing outside the gate.

Ron:  How are we getting inside, Kim?

Kim:  I have a plan.

            Kim takes a wad of cash from her wallet.

Ron:  Your going to bribe the guards?

            Kim walks to a booth and lays down the cash.

Kim:  Two for the Tour, please.

            Cut to a hallway full of paintings inside the White House.  Kim and Ron are part of a large tour group.  The guide is talking.

Guide:  [Pointing to a painting]  This is the portrait of Abe Lincoln that Richard Nixon used to talk to late at night…

            The group makes an impressed sound.

Guide:  [Pointing to a can]  and this is a can of Billy Beer drank by Jimmy Carter over 50 years ago…

            The group makes an even more impressed sound.  Several of them pull out cameras and take pictures.

            Cut to Kim and Ron.  Kim is looking around.

Kim:  Okay.  The coast is clear.  Let's get Drakken.

Ron:  Hold on.  I want to see more of that can.

Kim:  If I wanted to see empty beer cans I'd go to my Uncle Joe's!

            Kim drags Ron away by the arm.

            Cut to the Oval Office.  Drakken is sitting behind the desk.  Shego is standing by a coffee machine drinking a cup of coffee.

Drakken:  Being the Supreme Overlord of Earth is _so_ easy!  I can't believe how much sitting is involved!

            Kim and Ron show up.

Drakken:  Kim Personal!

Kim:  It's over, Drakken.

Drakken:  Oh is it?  Shego!  Show them what's what!

Shego:  Can't.  On my break.

Drakken:  Shego!

Shego:  If you want to take it up with my superiors that's fine… but right now I'm on my break.

Drakken:  I am your superior!

Shego:  Look.  I can't do anything about my schedule.  If you really want to you can go down the stairs to the complaint desk and fill out the necessary forms.

Drakken:  Never mind...  Guards!

            Two secret service guys show up and grab Kim and Ron.

            Cut to the outside of the White House.  Kim and Ron are thrown out of the building.

Ron:  Now what?

Kim:  I don't know.  We better get Wade on this.

            Kim takes out the Kimmunicator.

Kim:  Wade, how can we stop Drakken?

Wade:  Gimme a second.

            Wade does that typing with two keyboards thing.

Wade:  I got something.  It seems the only way to get rid of Drakken is… Total Recall.

Kim:  Total Recall?  How's a movie going to help us?

Wade:  Not a movie, Kim.  You have to get 2 billion people to sign a petition stating that they want Drakken out of office.

Ron:  2 billion people!  How are going to get all those signatures.

Wade:  Simple.  I'll set up an E-Petition and you go out and do it manually.

Kim:  I guess this is the only way… Ron, you take Europe.  I'll take North America.

Ron:  I'll get my keys…

Kim:  You can't go by car…

Ron:  Really?  I thought they built a bridge or something.

Kim:  We've been over this…

The Crazy Act I End


End file.
